


Выход из клетки

by Redhead_Maniac



Series: Загнанный Зверь [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Everyday Life, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhead_Maniac/pseuds/Redhead_Maniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Логическое продолжение текста "Загнанный зверь". Дэрил запутался в своих ощущениях, а Рик пытается показать ему выход.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выход из клетки

**Author's Note:**

> Миди, выполненное для ФБ-2013.

Это просто было дрянной удачей. Единственный человек, полностью приспособленный к выживанию в этом мире, самый эффективный добытчик еды и отличный боец, ещё ни разу не давший слабину, вдруг взял и слёг с гриппом.

— Дэрил, перестань упрямиться, — вздохнув, шериф устало потёр переносицу и опустил веки.

Диксон вёл себя совсем как капризный ребёнок, кутаясь в ворох старых одеял и избегая озабоченного взгляда. Он даже и не думал подпускать Рика к своей койке – лишь демонстративно отвернулся к серой безликой стене недавно очищенного от ходячих, но ещё толком не обжитого корпуса, и предоставил Рику обзор на свои напряжённые плечи.

Шериф в двадцатый, наверное, раз, попытался предложить Дэрилу антибиотики.

— Слушай, ты не можешь подняться уже второй день, и тебе явно не становится лучше. Лекарства, чёрт побери, затем и нужны, чтобы их пить!

В качестве ответа Рик получил лишь невнятное, недовольное бурчание. Ну разумеется.

Раздражённо цокнув языком, он решил опробовать другую тактику.

— Дэрил, если ты сейчас же не выпьешь таблетки, я лично засуну их тебе в глотку. Ясно?

Было видно, как Дэрил на секунду напрягся, услышав предельно спокойный, но пропитанный железной угрозой тон шерифа, а затем насмешливо фыркнул.

— Ну давай, друг-полицейский, попробуй, — в ироничном предложении явно читалась ответная угроза.

Рик бессильно всплеснул руками.

— Да чёрт бы тебя побрал, Дэрил! Это всего лишь таблетки! Тебя что, в детстве мама никогда ими не пичкала?

Уже договорив, Рик понял, что последняя фраза была лишней. Дэрил замер, держа паузу, а затем до Рика донеслось одно-единственное слово, брошенное злым, едва слышным в крошечной камере голосом:  
— Проваливай.

На это Рик удивлённо поднял брови и, коротко поразмыслив, сделал обратное. Перестав маячить в дверном проёме, где простоял битых четверть часа, он шагнул в камеру и подошёл к двухъярусной койке.

— Я не уйду, пока ты не примешь лекарства, Дэрил.

Судя по всему, для младшего Диксона это стало последней каплей.

Резко вскинув голову и нацелив на оппонента полыхающий ненавистью взгляд, Дэрил то ли зарычал, то ли захрипел, явно борясь с желанием взвиться с койки, и как следует врезать назойливому шерифу.

— Ты не понял, что ли?! Съеби нахрен! Не нужны мне сиделки, ясно! Засунь свои грёбаные пилюли в за... Оставь их для баб и детей!

Рик стоически перенёс вспышку столь гневной тирады. Хотя внутри что-то ёкнуло — то ли от ответной злости на упёртого реднека, то ли от неуместной сейчас жалости.

Мысленно досчитав до трёх и сделав глубокий вдох, шериф медленно опустился на край кровати, следя за тем, чтобы случайно не задеть ноги Дэрила.

Диксон-младший (а точнее, уже единственный) тяжело дышал через приоткрытый рот, всё ещё бросая на Рика злобные взгляды, однако больше оскорблений не кидал. Оставалось только гадать, что послужило причиной этому — першащее горло или вернувшаяся привычная собранность.

Но Рик не намеревался сдавать позиции и оставлять свои попытки вразумить упрямца. Отчасти шериф догадывался, в чём кроется причина столь скверного настроения.

С тех самых пор как Дэрил прижал его к забору, внезапно для Рика (и, кажется, для него самого) дав знать о своих чувствах весьма специфичным образом, всё пошло наперекосяк.

Смерть Мерла, атака Губернатора, резко заполнившаяся новыми людьми тюрьма – всё это настолько явно выбило его из колеи, что он сам испугался этого.

После упомянутого ночного происшествия Рик не раз пытался выловить Дэрила для разговора. Но охотник намеренно старался как можно реже сталкиваться с людьми, а уж с самим шерифом и подавно. В первое же утро после заселения новичков в тюрьму Дэрил взял арбалет, закинул на плечо колчан и ушёл в лес, пропав на неделю. Просто-напросто сбежал, чтобы никого не видеть — ни нахлынувшей толпы, ни пришедших с ней проблем.

Рик не знал, но мог догадываться, что Дэрил использовал это время для вымещения острой боли утраты и бессильной злобы. Он явно пытался пережить свалившиеся на его голову события и чувства так, как мог.

Рик не знал в точности, но почему-то предполагал, что свою боль, ярость и отчаяние Дэрил мог бы выплеснуть в хриплых, мало напоминающих человеческие криках где-то в самой тёмной лесной чаще. Он почти видел его – взъерошенного, потного, со сбитыми о стволы деревьев костяшками пальцев, в заляпанной грязью и кровью одежде, методично и бездумно разделывавшего подстреленную дичь.

Когда Дэрил наконец вернулся, оправдав своё отсутствие солидной добычей, то не обмолвился и десятком слов. Сунув в руки Рику завяленное в лесу мясо, он буркнул нечто вроде «Этого должно хватить на несколько дней», и быстрой тенью скрылся в новом, очищенном за время его отсутствия корпусе. Там Дэрил облюбовал себе небольшую угловую камеру на втором этаже, перетащил в неё все свои вещи, а потом забился в неё, как в нору.

Только спустя сутки Рик узнал, что Дэрил болен. Никто об этом не догадывался, пока чуткая Кэрол не пошла проверить, почему он не приходит в столовую, и не нашла Дэрила почти в беспамятном состоянии.

Будучи крайне эмоционально истощённым и физически вымотанным, Дэрил спрятался в своей дыре, видимо намереваясь либо самостоятельно победить болезнь, либо сдохнуть. А все в группе были настолько поглощены делами резко увеличившейся группы, что охотно списали отстранение Дэрила на его типичную реакцию в случае эмоциональной травмы. Все знали, что в таком состоянии с охотником говорить бесполезно, и, когда всё образуется, он рано или поздно сам выйдет на свет.

Поэтому когда Кэрол отвела Рика в сторону и, обеспокоено теребя длинный рукав кофты, рассказала о своих подозрениях и болезненном виде Диксона, Рик был готов проклясть себя за невнимательность.

Именно по этой причине Рик и торчал сейчас в камере свой «правой руки», которая, судя по всему, задалась целью переупрямить всех на свете.

— Дэрил, — снова настойчиво произнёс Рик.

— Отъебись, Граймс, — борьба с болезнью и непредвиденная вспышка злобы лишили Дэрила последних сил, поэтому приказ был больше похож на уставшую просьбу.

Набравшись смелости, Рик развернулся на узкой койке и одним махом оседлал ноги Дэрила. После чего применил тот же приём, которым воспользовался Диксон той ночью — прижал локоть к его горлу, эффективно обездвижив ослабевшего оппонента.

— Прости, я не хотел этого делать, — начал Рик, — но ты меня вынудил.

Лицо Дэрила исказилось в гневе, но все его попытки спихнуть с себя шерифа не увенчались успехом. Тем не менее, пыхтя и шумно дыша через заложенный нос, Дэрил в последний раз дёрнулся, а потом напряжённо замер, запрокинув голову.

Рику потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы оторвать взгляд от взмокшего, и отчётливо покрасневшего под слоем грязи лица. Рик не рискнул бы сделать ставку на причину этого румянца. С одинаковой вероятностью это могли быть злость, стыд или температура.

— Дэрил, я отпущу тебя, если ты выпьешь таблетки. Договорились?

Тот недовольно прохрипел согласие, желая поскорее вывернуться из хватки и нормально вздохнуть, вместо того чтобы глотать сопли. Осторожно, каждую секунду ожидая подвоха, Рик убрал руку с горла Дэрила и тут же нашарил в нагрудном кармане рубашки блистер с капсулами. Так же медленно, стараясь не делать резких движений и неотрывно следя за реакцией Дэрила, Рик выдавил одну красно-белую капсулу на ладонь и поднёс её к губам Диксона. После секундного промедления тот нехотя приоткрыл рот, послушно принимая необходимое лекарство. Рик, сам не ожидая от себя, заворожено следил за тем, как Дэрила с трудом сглатывает и его кадык медленно скользит под грязной кожей шеи.

Убедившись во временной покорности пациента, Рик расслабился и наконец слез с него.

— Извини, что не захватил воды.

Дэрил в ответ мрачно фыркнул, и демонстративно перекатился на бок, натягивая одеяла до самого подбородка. Всем своим видом он давал понять, что разговор окончен.

Рик тяжело вздохнул, на мгновение задержался в дверях камеры, непонятно на что надеясь, а потом молча вышел в коридор.

Его гулкие, удаляющиеся шаги ещё несколько минут разносились по пустому блоку.

*

— Мерл! Мерл! — он отчаянно пытался дотянуться до уходящего брата, но тело отказывалось слушаться. С каждым шагом широкая спина Мерла удалялась всё дальше и дальше, и Дэрил ничего не мог сделать, чтобы остановить уходящего брата.

— Мерл! — очередной громкий, отчаянный крик заставил фигуру замереть, как вкопанную. Чувствуя, как язык еле ворочается в пересохшем рту, Дэрил всё же торопливо заговорил:

— Мерл, стой! Сукин ты сын, ты не можешь меня бросить! Не можешь, понял!

Дыхание участилось, а сердце от бешеного притока адреналина в кровь, казалось, стало в два раза шире грудной клетки. Когда Мерл сделал очередной шаг вперёд, прочь от Дэрила, охотник не выдержал.

— Дерьма кусок, ты не можешь опять так со мной поступить! Мерл! — Дэрил зарычал, сдерживая подступающие слёзы. — Ты не бросил меня там, в лесу у реки, и не можешь бросить сейчас! Блядь, пожалуйста, Мерл!

Дэрил сам не замечал того, как по щекам потекли слёзы. Его брат уходил, а он не мог даже подняться, чтобы дать в морду этому ублюдку.

— Мерл!!! — в ответ на этот переполненный злостью и горечью крик, на имя, выплюнутое Диксом-младшим точно проклятие, Мерл остановился, и, наконец, обернулся.

Очередные слова застряли в горле Дэрила.

Чёрные зрачки на фоне пожелтевшей, налитой кровью склеры смотрели прямо сквозь Дэрила, а рыхлая как у старика кожа была испещрена трещинами, из которых медленно сочилась загустевшая кровь. Издав жуткий, бередящий душу стон и вздёрнув голову, как собака, взявшая след, Мерл неуклюже зашаркал в сторону брата. А ведь всего минуту назад его походка ещё была самой обыкновенной. Дэрил в ужасе отшатнулся назад, словно ударенный током.

_«...Дэрил..._  
......Дэрил...  
.........Дэрил...»

Мерл подходил всё ближе и ближе. Его мёртвый, лишённый интонаций голос затапливал охваченное безумным страхом сознание. Ещё чуть-чуть, и ходячий труп с лицом его брата, засунутый в одежду Мерла, споткнулся бы об онемевшие, всё ещё протянутые к нему руки охотника. Дэрил зажмурился, мысленно считая до десяти, а затем, мелко дрожа и сглатывая, поднял свой взгляд от запачканных чёрных ботинок, остановившихся в паре футов от него.

Дэрил ощутил волну жуткой вони, исходящей из раззявленного, полного сгнивших зубов рта. Его брат — ходячий — Мерл — сделал стремительный рывок, падая вперёд прямо на него…

— Дэрил!

Он резко подскочил на кровати, громко, со свистом вдохнув, и ошалело уставился перед собой в попытке разобрать границу между сном и явью. Его глаза ещё не успели привыкнуть к тусклому свету, наполнявшему камеру, поэтому опознать нависший над ним силуэт было невозможно. Зато каждая молекула в теле орала о том, что нужно драться, обороняться, бежать. Болела голова, от сухости еле шевелился язык, и сильно горело лицо. Левая щека почему-то горела сильнее, чем правая.

— _Дэрил_!

Он ошарашено замычал от тупой боли и звенящего в ушах шума. Постепенно, учащённое дыхание начало выравниваться и Дэрил почувствовал сначала охвативший его жар, а затем бегущий по спине пот. Пелена сна отступила, и до него наконец дошло, что ему только что влепили пощёчину. И, кажется, даже не одну.

— Р-Рик? — прищурившись просипел Дэрил, в конце концов узнав голос шерифа.

— Слава богу... — Рик даже не постарался скрыть своё облегчение. — Я уж думал, мне конец.

Граймс попытался засмеяться, но зашёлся кашлем из-за цепкого хвата пальцев на своём горле.

Дэрил поспешно отдёрнул руку, отведя взгляд в сторону.

— Извини, — пробурчал он.

— Ничего. — Рик ещё пару раз кашлянул, потерев начавшую краснеть кожу, и сел чуть поодаль от него.

— Тебе что-то снилось, — неловко начал он, — судя по всему, что-то не очень радужное.

Дэрил молчал, нарушая тишину лишь своим тяжёлым дыханием. Он чувствовал, как по груди и спине ползут мурашки, и внезапное осознание холода заставило его вздрогнуть. Безумно хотелось стереть липкую испарину одеялом, но для этого пришлось бы встать — во время сна Дэрил сбросил его на пол.

— Кричал? — Дэрил нервно слизнул выступивший над верхней губой пот, уже не в силах скрыть колотящий его озноб.

Рик медленно кивнул, наблюдая за тем как его трясёт, а затем не глядя лишний раз на обнявшего себя за плечи Дэрила, молча поднял с пола одеяло и небольшой полиэтиленовый пакет.

Дэрил всё ещё упрямо смотрел в пол, когда Рик опустил свою ладонь на влажное, моментально напрягшееся плечо.

— Держи. Антибиотики.

Дэрил коротко хмыкнул, нацепив на лицо ухмылку. Должно быть вышло достаточно хреново. По крайней мере, Рик ему явно не поверил.

— Что, записался в мои няньки, шериф?

Взяв дрожащей, то ли от кошмара, то ли от общей слабости, рукой пакет с лекарствами, Дэрил недовольно скривился. Проигнорировав протянутую ему бутылку воды, он выковырял пару таблеток из серебристой пластины и проглотил их разом.

— Кэрол была занята детьми, кто-то должен был принести тебе лекарство. Мне было нечем заняться.

Дэрил подозревал, что в его взгляде, который он бросил на шерифа, читалось чистое: «Пиздеж».

Рик устало хохотнул, неловко накрыв спину Дэрила одеялом и снова сел на край койки. Атмосфера в камере стала крайне неловкой.

— Ладно, ладно. Просто мне нужно было побыть одному, — признался Рик, ожидая очередного всплеска недовольства. Вместо ответа Дэрил понимающе хмыкнул, ощущая, как оцепенение и тупая ноющая боль во всех костях превращают его в подобие каменной горгульи. Но долго у него молчать не получилось.

— Долго ещё будешь на меня пялиться, Меркьюри? — его раздражённый тон заставил Рика нахмуриться. Наверное, этот выпад показался тому странным, учитывая кто кого прижимал к забору пару недель назад. 

Окинув Дэрила цепким взглядом, Рик вздохнул и видимо решил отложить душеспасительные беседы на потом. И Дэрил был ему за это крайне благодарен. Сколько бы он не хорохорился, понимание того, что его вид оставляет желать лучшего, никуда не делось. Наверное, его тёмные патлы, слипшиеся от грязи и пота, торчали во все стороны, раз Рик порой поглядывал на него почти с ужасом. Да и мешки под глазами вместе с нездоровым оттенком кожи, пылающей от лихорадочного румянца, явно не добавляли ему внушительности. «Грёбаная зараза, привязалась же», угрюмо проклял простуду Дэрил, чувствуя, как под действием антибиотика начинают слипаться глаза.

— Ладно, я ещё зайду завтра, — со вздохом поднявшись с постели, Рик медленно направился к выходу, словно надеясь, что Дэрил поблагодарит его за заботу.

«Обойдёшься».

Он рухнул обратно на койку и даже не повернул голову в сторону двери.

*

— Ешь, — Дэрил уставился на бесцеремонно поставленную ему на колени тарелку.

— Завтрак в постель? — фыркнув, Диксон наконец соизволил взглянуть на шерифа. Рик упрямо сложил на груди руки, всем видом давая понять, что не сдвинется с места, пока он не поест.

— Ладно-ладно, харе пыриться. Ем.

Взяв в руку вилку, Дэрил наколол кусок тушёного мяса, без особого энтузиазма сунул его в рот и начал жевать. Каждый день Рик торжественно обещал «зайти завтра», и держал своё слово уже пятый день подряд.

За это время Дэрил усвоил, что чем быстрее набьёт рот, тем быстрее отвянет Граймс, поэтому Диксон поспешил уткнуться носом в тарелку. Ему совсем не нравились это повышенное к себе внимание и назойливая гиперопека. Хорошо хоть, что шериф старался держать рот на замке и не поднимал _ту самую_ тему.

Облизнув губы от соуса, Дэрил брякнул вилку в начисто подчищенную тарелку, привычно протягивая ладонь и проглатывая выданные антибиотики.

— Спасибо.

Рик молча кивнул, и Дэрил с любопытством уставился на него. Глубокая складка, перечеркнувшая лоб Рика и его общий отрешённый вид свидетельствовали о том, что тот прочно увяз в своих мыслях.

— Эй? — Дэрил пару раз щёлкнул пальцами. — Ты в порядке?

Рик удивлённо моргнул и расцепил руки, позволив им свободно упасть по бокам.

—А... Да. — Граймс ухмыльнулся. — Это тебя нужно спрашивать.

Дэрил закатил глаза.

— В полном. Я послал тебя на хер ещё вчера.

Рик на секунду замер, словно обдумывая вероятность какого-то ответа, а потом устало выдохнул, наклоняясь, чтобы забрать тарелку Дэрила.

— Тебе стоит ещё пару дней отлежаться.

— Рик, — тот поднял взгляд, замерев в полусогнутом положении. Дэрил постарался вложить в свой взгляд максимальную дозу убедительности.

— Вали отсюда. Тебе есть с кем сюсюкаться, а я уже в норме, — немного поразмыслив, Дэрил добавил, — Ещё раз увижу тебя в своей камере с едой или таблетками, шею сверну.

Рик вздрогнул, а затем медленно выпрямился.

— Договорились. Но если я не увижу тебя сегодня за общим ужином, завтра будешь есть с ложечки.

Дэрил лишь насмешливо фыркнул в ответ на эту угрозу и махнул рукой, выпроваживая Граймса из своей камеры.

— Надейся, Джо Фрост.

Тихий смешок Рика заставил Дэрила улыбнуться.

*

Формально, Дэрил сдержал обещание, выйдя к вечернему костру, схватив свою порцию каши и по-тихому свалив обратно в камеру, так что Рик не мог ни к чему придраться. Однако, на следующее утро шериф не столкнулся с Диксоном за завтраком, хотя Кэрол заверила его, что видела охотника за едой и даже обмолвилась с ним парой слов. Сейчас этого было достаточно. Благодарно кивнув заботливой женщине, Граймс отхлебнул из фляги и собрался спросить по поводу лекарств, когда тюремный двор пронзило отчаянным криком.

— Ходячие!

Тут же бросив все дела, собравшаяся во дворе группа потянулась за оружием, перемежая проклятья со взволнованной перекличкой.

Выбежав за угол, Дэрил увидел, что немалая толпа оголодавших трупов навалилась на забор. Это было непривычно. То ли Дэрил что-то пропустил за время своей болезни, то ли ходячие стали нападать подозрительно упорядоченно. Вот и сейчас в одном месте от частокола гнилых рук и жадно щёлкающих пастей приходилось едва ли не уворачиваться, а в дальнем углу было пусто.

— Блядство!

Дэрил схватил висевший поблизости нож, и ткнул почти наугад за решётку. Чья-то раззявленная пасть стала ещё шире.

Следующие четверть часа не было времени думать — Дэрил только и делал, что рубил, колол и протыкал. Лбы, щёки, глазницы, а порой и дряблые грудные клетки. Кроме того он из последних сил старался увернуться от кроваво-гнилых брызг, летящих сквозь сетку забора. Со времени начала апокалипсиса, трупы уже успели основательно подгнить, что порой приводило к непредсказуемым последствиям.

Словом, атаку они отбили бытстро, но Дэрил к собственному крайнему неудовольствию успел запыхаться.

Продевая толстую проволоку через яйчеки забора, Дэрил раздражённо хмыкнул, не в состоянии смахнуть катящийся по лбу и щиплющий глаза пот. Нужно было закончить как можно скорее, пока пол-группы бегали вокруг как обезглавленные куры. Сразу было видно, что этим дуракам из Вудбери не пришлось выживать так, как им. Конечно, была пара исключений, вроде Тайриса или Боба, но остальные вели себя так, будто апокалипсис застиг их врасплох вчера утром.

Обрезав лишний конец проволоки, Диксон перехватил свой охотничий нож зубами, вглядываясь в горизонт. Поляна перед тюрьмой была завалена трупами, но, кажется, вставать никто из них не собирался. Тем не менее, стоило быть начеку.

— Эй, это моя работа!

Дэрил нервно дёрнулся, недовольно зыркнув на появившуюся из-за спины Мэгги, и продолжил плести сетку.

— Ау, Хьюстон вызывает Дэрила! — для эффекта зеленоглазая девушка помахала рукой перед самым носом Дэрила, заставив раздражённо закатить глаза. Если бы не нож у него во р...

— Какого хера?! — ошарашенный такой наглостью Диксон требовательно уставился на Мэгги, вертевшую в руках его охотничий нож.

— О, он умеет говорить!

— Что тебе надо? — нахмурился Дэрил, не забывая краем глаза следить за пространством по ту сторону забора.

— Вообще-то Рик велел залатать дыру мне.

— Нужно было шевелить булками, — злобно огрызнулся Дэрил, заставив Мэгги удивлённо поднять брови.

— Дэрил, серьёзно. Иди поспи, я сама с этим справлюсь.

Диксон стиснул зубы, особо сильно дёрнув проволоку, чтобы закрутить узел.

— Я сказал — отвянь.

Что-то в голосе Дэрила явно дало понять, что вопрос больше не подвергался обсуждению.

Однако Мэгги стояла на своём. В других обстоятельствах Диксон уважал упёртость девушки, но сейчас это её качество вызывало красную пелену перед глазами.

— Не думаю, что тебе стоит так скоро возвращаться к работе. Вон, смотри, ты уже весь взмок, — Мэгги едва успела испуганно дёрнуться, прежде чем мозолистые пальцы Дэрила сомкнулись на её запястье.

— Со мной этот номер не прокатит, — он почувствовал, как его верхняя губа приподнялась в невольном оскале. — Китаёзе своему пот будешь утирать.

Медленно отведя сжимающую платок руку от своего лица, Диксон вернулся к прежнему занятию, полностью игнорируя ошарашенную Мэгги.

— Не обязательно быть таким мудаком, — наконец выпалила она, раздосадованно крутя в руках пёстрый кусок ткани. Не получив от Дэрила ответа, девушка поджала губы и развернулась, стремительными шагами увеличивая дистанцию между собой и Диксоном.

*

На протяжении всей следующей недели Рик крутился как белка в колесе. Сначала — прореха в заборе, потом — починка генератора и вылазка за топливом, а вчера он наконец дал добро на восстановление водопровода в душе, вдохновившись едва переносимым запахом, царящим в блоке. Из-за своей занятости Рик не сразу заметил отчуждённость Дэрила, устроившего настоящую берлогу в новом корпусе и не попадающегося на глаза шерифу. Тем не менее, дела в тюрьме шли своим чередом. Появляющаяся трижды в неделю дичь свидетельствовала о том, что Диксон вернулся к своим прямым обязанностям. Впрочем, как и жалобы окружающих.

— Рик, я всё понимаю, он не хочет казаться слабым и хочет помочь группе, но он смотрит на всех волком. Нагрубил Мэгги, когда она хотела ему помочь, чуть не ввязался в драку с Тайрисом, а вчера наорал на Хёршеля, когда тот пытался сделать дополнительный осмотр.

Голос Кэрол незаметно дрожал от волнения и досады, тем временем как брови Рика сползали все ниже к переносице. Судя по всему, он так закрутился с делами, что совсем упустил из виду настроения, царящие в группе. И это тот Рик, который всегда старался быть в курсе дел, а тем более если это касалось Дэрила.

Кажется, пора было всерьёз поговорить с сорвавшимся с цепи охотником, пока он не настроил против себя всю группу.

— Спасибо, Кэрол. Я с ним поговорю, не переживай.

Рик осторожно взял руку женщины, крепко, обнадёживающе сжав в своих ладонях. Кэрол благодарно улыбнулась, но Граймс заметил беспокойный блеск в её глазах. Она никогда не дёргала Рика если могла справиться с Дэрилом сама. И нужно отдать должное, это у неё получалось едва ли не лучше, чем у самого Рика.

*

Рик ждал до последнего, зная, что Диксон не станет мыться при людях. Когда из душевых вышла последняя группа разморенных, чистых и довольных людей, Граймс решительно направился внутрь, но был вынужден остановиться на громкий оклик.

— Эй, Рик! — взмахнув рукой, к нему трусцой подбежал Тайрис.

Рик бросил косой взгляд на корпус с душевыми. Тайрис был как нельзя не вовремя, но проигнорировать его Рик не мог.

В пол-уха слушая о плане очередной вылазки и о необходимых припасах, Граймс пытался вставлять необходимые комментарии, но все его мысли были заняты совершенно другим. Наконец Тайрис заметил видимую рассеянность лидера, и, сочувственно глядя, посоветовал ему выспаться. После чего хлопнул его по спине и удалился туда, откуда пришёл. Рик едва не сорвался с места, полный облегчения, которое тут же превратилось в досаду и раздражение.

Душевые были пусты. Лишь непросохшие на кафеле лужи и грязная, забытая на перегородке рубашка с оторванными рукавами указывали на то, что Дэрил ещё недавно был здесь. Судя по ещё висящему в воздухе пару, они разминулись всего на несколько минут.

Переполненный мрачной решимости и уставший от этой дурацкой игры в прятки, Рик направился в единственное место, где мог сейчас быть охотник.

*

Когда громкий скрип двери камеры разнёсся по пустому корпусу, Дэрил замер, словно зверь, заслышавший охотника. Рик с трудом сдержал улыбку, застав Диксона врасплох, но тут же забыл об этом, сглотнув внезапно пересохшим горлом. Дэрил сидел на своей койке боком, развернувшись к двери. На охотнике не было ничего, кроме пары штанов и накинутого на широкие, напряжённые плечи полотенца. С его тёмных, взъерошенных волос всё ещё капала вода, а в широко распахнутых глазах на секунду промелькнуло что-то похожее на испуг. Который тут же сменился подозрительным прищуром.

— Какого хрена ты тут забыл?

Перестав так откровенно пялиться на Дэрила, Рик кашлянул, отказываясь идти на попятную.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

— Поговорить? — на губах Дэрила появилась неприязненная улыбка. — Нам не о чем говорить. Свали, а?

Граймс терпеливо выдохнул и не сдвинулся с места.

— Ошибаешься. Дэрил, я понимаю, что тебе нелегко смириться со смертью брата и... с тем, что случилось между нами, но тебе пора выходить из этого анабиоза. Я не могу позволить, чтобы ты снова, как в Атланте, «ушёл в монастырь». Ты пугаешь женщин и детей своими постоянными выпадами, а Тайрис вообще высказался, что не доверяет тебе на вылазках.

Распрямившись, словно развернувшаяся пружина, Дэрил вскочил с койки, роняя на пол полотенце.

— Передай этому черномазому, чтобы он засунул своё мнение себе в задницу! — резкий тон буквально сочился ядом, адресованным Рику. — И ты проваливай туда же! Я никому ничего не должен. Что вы сделали для моего брата, а? Что сделал _ты_ , Рик? Распустил свой паршивый язык, настучал Мерлу, а потом прикинулся белой овечкой?

К этому моменту Дэрил уже стоял нос к носу с шерифом, едва не брызжа слюной и ощутимо клокоча ненавистью. Рик даже не сразу понял, о чём шла речь. Только потом он вспомнил обрывки давнишнего разговора и брошенные ему Дэрилом обвинения. Видимо, охотник так и не поверил Рику.

Осознавать это было... больно.

Но теперь он, кажется, понимал, откуда росли ноги у такого странного поведения Диксона.

Не думая, действуя совершенно инстинктивно, Рик схватил Дэрила за пояс штанов, и дёрнул на себя, ловя его губы в поцелуе. Дэрил замер, как вкопанный. И Рик уже начал сомневаться в своих действиях, когда Дэрил разомкнул губы, агрессивно толкая Рика в стену. Обоняние затопило запахом чистой, только что помытой кожи, и Граймс заставил себя расслабиться, позволяя всё ещё кипящему от злости Дэрилу буквально насиловать свой рот поцелуями. Тот кусал его губы, тут же зализывая отметины зубов, проталкивался языком вглубь, вылизывая гладкую поверхность, и шумно дышал. Когда Дэрил в очередной раз закусил нижнюю губу Рика, вжавшись пахом в его бёдра и вцепившись сильными пальцами в рубашку, Рик обронил полузадушенный стон.

Дальше всё было хаотично, и Рик едва успевал следить за действиями Дэрила.

Явно не желая ждать, Диксон с силой дёрнул за края рубашки, с треском освобождая Граймса от лишней ткани и посылая пуговицы в весёлую гонку по полу. В здравом уме Рик бы непременно возразил насчёт такого грубого обращения со своим имуществом, но сейчас он был слишком переполнен ощущениями. Отчаянно хватаясь за чужие плечи, чтобы не сползти вниз по стене, Рик приоткрыл глаза, уставившись в тёмные зрачки Дэрила. Осторожно, как можно ласковее, он провёл ладонью вниз по спине Дэрила, чувствуя выпуклые, длинные шрамы вдоль лопаток и хребта. Казалось, это только ещё больше разозлило Диксона, подстегнув к дальнейшим действиям. Гортанно рыкнув, охотник дёрнул собачку молнии на джинсах Рика, поспешно расстегнув и стащив их вниз. Для этого им пришлось на секунду отстраниться друг от друга, и Рик воспользовался моментом, чтобы подойти к койке. Дэрил тут же последовал за ним, сильным толчком опрокидывая Граймса на матрац и забираясь сверху. Рик покладисто раздвинул ноги, согнув их в коленях и обняв бока Дэрила. Его собственное дыхание участилось, застревая в горле, а спина покрылась потом от напряжения.

— Дэрил? — в ответ он укусил Рика куда-то между плечом и шеей, после чего нетерпеливо подцепил пальцами резинку боксеров и стянул их вниз по бёдрам Рика. Приподняв таз, чтобы помочь Дэрилу избавиться от белья, Рик нервно вдохнул, зарывшись пальцами в мокрые волосы Диксона. Когда последние детали одежды упали на пол, Дэрил стал спускаться ниже до тех пор, пока не обхватил губами тёмный сосок Рика и не сжал на нём свои зубы. Рик невольно вскрикнул, в ответ дёрнув Дэрила за волосы, но похоже, что тому это лишь принесло удовольствие.

Внезапно горячая тяжесть чужого тела пропала, и Рик распахнул глаза, обеспокоенно ища взглядом Дэрила. Потребовалось не больше пары секунд, чтобы отыскать его.

Дэрил сидел на дальнем краю койки, торопливо стягивая с себя штаны вместе с бельём. Рик не стал себе врать, осознавая, что вместе с волной возбуждения почувствовал и укол вполне оправданного страха. Он был точно уверен, что никто из них не обладал нужным опытом, поэтому постарался предостеречь.

— Дэрил, постой. Подожди! Я думаю, что нам стоит... — его торопливая речь была прервана очередным мокрым, злым поцелуем, и в следующую секунду Рик подавился вдохом, почувствовав скольжение тёплой, бархатистой кожи по своему бедру.

Дэрил не спрашивал — он брал.

В голове Рика мелькнула запоздавшая мысль о том, что на его бёдрах останутся роскошные синяки от безжалостных пальцев охотника.

— Не дёргайся, — прорычал Дэрил, и это было единственным предупреждением, которое получил Рик, прежде чем смоченные слюной пальцы (Рик был настолько поглощён водоворотом событий, что не заметил, как Дэрил поспешно облизал пальцы правой руки) провели по ложбинке между его ягодиц, остановившись... там.

Когда Дэрил ввёл первый палец, покусывая Рика за плечо, Граймс стиснул челюсти, пережидая внезапную вспышку боли. Дэрил не тратил времени больше, чем было нужно на самые минимальные приготовления.

Каждое его движение отдавало саднящей, острой болью, но Рик стоически терпел, раз уж сам ввязался в эту игру. К тому же, он сомневался, что Дэрил был целиком в себе. Пелена похоти, застлавшая глаза охотника, советовала расслабиться и не рыпаться, если Рик всё ещё хотел выйти из камеры на своих двоих.

Наконец, Дэрил закончил мучительную подготовку и Рик облегчённо выдохнул, начав получать отдалённые искры удовольствия. Но к тому, что последовало за этим, он был совсем не готов. Схватившись за плечи Дэрила, Рик до крови впился в его кожу короткими ногтями, оставляя новые царапины поверх старых шрамов. Он, почти не помня себя, запрокинул голову и зашипел на вторжение в своё тело.

Но, несмотря на сначала казавшиеся ужасными ощущения, с каждым новым сильным толчком сердцебиение Рика набирало скорость, а нервные окончания начинали отзываться жгучим, напитанным болью удовольствием. Скрестив ноги за спиной Дэрила, Рик глухо застонал, соскальзывая вверх по простыням, и подаваясь под каждым мощным движение бёдер.

Дэрил трахался так же, как и сражался. Расчётливо, видя цель, не разбирая средств — безжалостно и зло. В каждом движении читалось — «Моё!» — переполненное ненавистью и отчаянием. В каждом кровоточащем укусе сквозили горечь и обвинение. В крепком хвате мускулистых, напряжённых рук со вздувшимися венами, читалась безысходность.

Как в первый и последний раз.

Рику казалось, что Дэрил тащит его с собой на самое дно, в свою тёмную звериную берлогу, чтобы там растерзать и сожрать заживо. Поэтому когда губы Дэрила прижались к губам Рика, он недоумённо замычал в ответ на внезапно проявленную нежность.

Дэрил не сбросил темп и не перестал стискивать мёртвой хваткой его бёдра, но он больше не делал попыток завоевать, искусать губы Рика. Он просто прижимался ртом к тёплой коже, закрыв глаза, пока наконец Рик не охнул, почувствовав накрывающий его, словно волной, оргазм.

Быстро стекающая вниз по позвоночнику щекотка оборвалась где-то в районе копчика, и Рика скрутило спазмом. Отчаянно зашипев, он задрожал, выгибая спину, пока Дэрил продолжал упрямо в него вдалбливаться. Спустя пару мгновений, наконец, кончил и он, со всхлипом втянув в себя воздух и закатив глаза от наслаждения.

Ощущения были крайне странными, но у Рика не было сил, чтобы их анализировать. Тяжёлое сопение Дэрила в его плечо стало новым измерением времени, и он устало запустил пятерню во взъерошенные волосы _любовника_ , решив пока ничего не говорить. Он был более чем уверен, что стоит обронить хоть слово, как Дэрил пулей выскочит из камеры. А Рику в данный момент совсем не хотелось снова его искать.

Чувствуя, как мысли всё медленней и медленней ползут в голове, Рик почти не заметил, как отключился в крепких объятиях Дэрила, который, казалось, в свою очередь забыл обо всём на свете.

*

На следующее утро не было ни стеснения, ни неловкости. Одеваясь в полной тишине, Рик повернулся к Дэрилу, смотря, как охотник застёгивает ремень на своих штанах.

— Ты нужен мне, — в утренней тишине пустого блока это прозвучало ясно, словно гром в чистом поле.

— Да? А мне показалось, что вы с этим черномазым из Вудберри неплохо спелись, — почти беззлобно хмыкнул Дэрил, заправляя майку в штаны.

— Спелись, может, и неплохо. Тайрис вообще очень полезный член группы.

Рик насмешливо улыбнулся, решив немного подразнить Диксона. В конце концов, он этого заслуживал после своего ужасного поведения.

— Ну да, как же! — огрызнулся Дэрил, тут же нахмурившись.

— Как бы то ни было, Тайрис — это Тайрис. А мне нужен именно ты.

Дэрил замер, осторожно повернув голову в сторону шерифа, но вместо издёвки обнаружил искренность в прямом взгляде синих глаз.

Может, Рик и не был белой овечкой... Но по крайней мере он не врал.


End file.
